


In Love Again

by VampireHydeFTW



Category: VANIRU (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-27
Updated: 2017-05-27
Packaged: 2018-11-05 15:51:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11016609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VampireHydeFTW/pseuds/VampireHydeFTW
Summary: The break up had been painful, but they had agreed it necessary. Life had to go on without the other, but how it could it? Could he ever find love with someone else, or was he bound to remain this way forever alone.





	In Love Again

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Color_me_blue3](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Color_me_blue3/gifts).



> This story was inspired by Vaniru's song "Love Again".

Leoneil sat at a table outside a cafe sipping a coffee, trying to keep his sorrow under control. It was all right for now, he hadn't been recognised, but if he was he certainly didn't want to be seen visibly upset.

The break up had hurt, on every level. He couldn't work around Yuto any more, not when his heart broke every time he saw the other. He was Vaniru now, he would go on, but not with his ex around. One of them had to go, and Yuto had volunteered.

He had thought he had grown used to the idea, it had been six months, he hadn't. Every day without him was a day too many. He loved the fool, so why then had they fallen apart? A series of tiny mistakes on both parts, led to an agreement that maybe they would be better apart. They weren't, at least he wasn't.

He picked up his pen and idly began to write down lyrics but his heart wasn't in it. Who wanted to listen to his melody of despair and longing? Nothing else inspired him in this life at all, not a single thing. Still he had to try, and found with effort he could produce at least some mediocre lyrics. He became engrossed in the works, only stopping when a flash of gold caught his eye.

He noticed the source straight away, a beautiful golden Rolex watch upon a strong but slim wrist of a man. The watch reminded him of Yuto, who had owned a similar one. He was being foolish again, seeing Yuto everywhere. If he looked up he would see someone else, it couldn't be his one true love.

He looked up, and saw an angel. Yuto, he thought as he stared at the man who appeared to be bathed in light. He was stunning, for lack of a better word. His instinct was to hide, he couldn't let Yuto see him, but it was already too late and the guitarist was approaching.

He appeared as uncomfortable as Leoneil felt, but they managed to greet each other and someone he ended up inviting Yuto to join him. The other didn't want to, but he did anyway with an expression that seemed to reflect all emotions at once.

“Are these your new lyrics?” Yuto asked, taking the paper without asking. Normally Leoneil was careful not to let anyone read unfinished work, but not when that man was his lover. Ex-lover, he reminded himself. Yuto wasn't his any more, he couldn't place that claim. “These aren't to your standard, not at all. What's the matter, can't find inspiration?”

“You're always so blunt,” Leoneil teased, secretly adoring Yuto for his frank and honest opinion, “Truth be told, I'm just not feeling them.”

“It shows,” Yuto answered, “Well I doubt this mood will stay with you long, you'll find that spark, you always do.”

“Will I?” Leoneil asked, catching himself mid-sentence. Yuto knew him to well, wouldn't let him stay silent. His expression said it all 'I'm waiting'. “I feel the spark is gone.”

“Nonsense,” Yuto scolded, “Your spark for music can never die, it's eternal.”

“Like us?” Leoneil asked, “You used to say we were that way, that our love could never die.”

“Who said it did?” Yuto asked, staring down at the table now. “Who says that spark is gone.”

“We broke up,” Leoneil reminded him.

“And I regret it, every minute of being apart,” Yuto shared. “I'm sorry, I'm not making this easier, am I? I know you think it's better this way.”

“No, I think it's better that we're not with each other twenty-four hours a day, but not that I spend all my day without you,” Leoneil admitted. Encouraged by Yuto's confession, he leant across the table and kissed his former lover tenderly. One last kiss, there was no way it could be any more. He moved to pull away, but Yuto's hand rested on the back of his head and he couldn't pull away. Not because Yuto's touch prevented him from doing just that, it didn't, but because his inner strength had turned to dust.

“Baby, I need you,” Leoneil found himself confessing, “I can't stand you not in my life. You're the life, the spark, the purpose and reason for my existence.”

“You have me,” Yuto promised, “We broke up, only so we can fall in love again.”

“Is that so?” Leoneil said with a shy smile, “Well then, perhaps we should repeat our first date?”

“Sure,” Yuto promised, “Only, can't we just start with the end?”

 

“I'm not sure it's cheesy enough,” Leoneil commented as he studied the bright pink plastic castle that made up the exterior of the love hotel.

“Do you care?” Yuto asked, “We could spend all day finding a hotel as tacky as the first, let's just make do.”

“Why not,” Leoneil agreed, “Perhaps we can see this as a sign that this time, our love is an upgrade to the first.”

“I like the way you think,” Yuto said, “But then, you already knew that.”

“Pick a room baby,” Leoneil suggested, glancing nervously over his shoulder. Nobody was around, but if someone was and that person recognised them, then there may be trouble. Taking the hint Yuto hurried into the hotel, quickly glancing over the available rooms in the hotel.

“Arabian nights,” he decided, pressing the touch screen for the room and collecting the key-card. The room was delightfully over done, hideous in it's use of colour, racist even in it's portrayal of the culture it inspired to be. It was terrible, which made it perfect.

The lift took them to the room quickly and the door locked behind them. For the first time Leoneil felt relaxed. No more worries about being caught, no more sorrow that he was alone. He had his lover back, the world was right once more.

He wrapped his arms around Yuto, continuing the kiss they had abandoned at the cafe. He felt the softness of the other's lips against his own, the hint of fruit lip balm. Yuto had always worried about his lips being to dry, a concern Leoneil had always believed unnecessary. Yuto's lips were perfectly subtle, neither wet or dry.

He kissed those lips tenderly, softly, as if to kiss too hard would scare the other away. He had feared that once, in a room tackier than this one. He didn't fear that now and yet the moment was just as fragile, just as precious. He couldn't lose this man, not again.

Yuto pulled away, and his heart ached. He missed the other already, yet Yuto wasn't going anywhere further than the small vending machine in the room. He selected some thick condoms, designed for anal sex, and a decent lube without thought.

“It's OK baby, if you want me to use something on you, just select it,” Leoneil encouraged. The toys here were cheaply made, and wouldn't last. They had agreed a long time ago they were a waste of money, but Yuto loved toys inside him and he had nothing else to offer.

“Perhaps this may last more than a few nights,” Yuto decided, picking an average dildo and tossing it on the bed. “It's a single piece, so at least it's not going to fall apart.”

“Perhaps not,” Leoneil agreed, picking up the toy and testing it's weight in his hand. Yuto had chosen well, considering the options. “Come, lie in my arms?”

“I thought you would never ask,” Yuto answered, waiting for Leoneil to sit on the bed with parted legs, before resting himself between them. Gently Leoneil wrapped his arms around the guitarists waist, holding the other against his chest as the other leant back against him. Without a word Yuto twisted his neck, kissing the man behind him with the same tender passion they had shared on the way here. Nothing was hurried, nothing was desperate. Why should it be, when the act of love was a certainty? No matter how long it took, they wouldn't be leaving this room until they had intimately re-connected.

“My Darling,” Leoneil whispered, “Let me worship you from head to toe. I want to learn who you are, all over again.”

“All over again.” Yuto agreed, allowing Leoneil to remove his shirt before resting back in his arms. Keeping his touch gentle, Leoneil moved his lips onto Yuto's neck, half kissing, half exploring the skin he found there. With a breath, he smelt the scent he had been missing. The scent he expected on the other pillow of his bed, on the collar of the t-shirt Yuto always borrowed, despite having a perfectly good one of his own. It was the scent that gave him peace, or could fuel his passion. The scent of love. He'd found it again.

He moved his lips down onto his lover's collarbone, hidden just beneath the skin but he could feel it all the same. Yuto was sensitive here, and Leoneil well knew it. His tongue ran along the edge until he could reach no further. It was time.

“Lie down for me,” He requested softly, untangling himself from the other as he let Yuto get comfort. While he waited he stripped away his own shirt, tossing it casually to one side. Yuto had chosen well at the vending machine, but there was one thing he had forgotten.

He selected the item with his back blocking Yuto's view, not wanting the other to see what he had purchased, not yet anyway. He knew the other was curious, but anticipation was part of the thrill. He wouldn't keep Yuto from his surprise.

Tenderly he kissed the other, bringing the other's arms high above his head before sliding the strip of silk over the other's hands. A scarf, part of this crazy room, but perfect for what he had planned. Yuto didn't fight him, or complain, he never did. His trust in Leoneil was absolute. So, with a series of kisses, Leoneil tied Yuto's wrists to the bed. His man was claimed now, he would not let him escape.

“You're not leaving me Darling, not again, not ever,” Leoneil warned.

“I don't want to,” Yuto answered. It was honest and from the heart and Leoneil believed him. Their time apart had taught them one lesson, why they shouldn't stay away.

“I have to be certain,” Leoneil teased, pulling gently on the bonds to make sure they were tight. They were, so satisfied he returned his lips to the other's skin, starting with the collarbone that had been previously neglected. Beneath him Yuto let out a satisfied murmur, a sound Leoneil had missed more than he had realised. Wanting to hear more he began to lightly suck the skin, getting more delightful sounds from the other.

Knowing every one of Yuto's pleasure points, Leoneil moved his lips over the other's nipple, sucking lightly and teasing the other with a brush of his fingers. He glanced up, taking in the look of pleasure Yuto wore and the other emotions that lay beneath. Relief was prominent, like Yuto had been stressed for a long time and had at long last found peace. He'd been suffering too, they were so foolish!

“My sweet love, beautiful, eternal,” Leoneil found himself praising the other. “The light of my life.”

“The flash of gold, in a world of black and white,” Yuto responded. Surprised Leoneil moved his lips away, waiting to hear what Yuto had to say. “This morning, I would have walked right past if it hadn't been for the flash of your golden pen.”

“I would have missed you too, had it not been for your golden watch,” Leoneil confessed as he helped Yuto out of his remaining clothes. He marvelled for a moment at the coincidence, before sliding further down the other's body and wrapping his lips over the tip of Yuto's aroused offering. A gift from the gods themselves, to be worshipped only by him.

He moved his mouth down, taking in more length as he realised someone else may have just been doing this while he was away. Yuto had bought condoms, it implied a number of terrible things.

“Leo, what's wrong?” Yuto asked. His pleasure was being replaced by concern. Leoneil hadn't wanted to make a big deal of this, really he didn't. They had been separated, it was entirely irrational to expect Leoneil not to have sought pleasure elsewhere. He shouldn't be jealous. He was.

“It's all right, Darling,” Leoneil answered, “I just realised what the condoms implied. I'm being irrational, you know I have to control that jealous streak of mine.”

“I only bought them because there's no way that somebody hasn't made their moves on you,” Yuto answered, “Who would I have been with in such a short time?”

“Who wouldn't want you” Leoneil said, picking up the condoms, “If you haven't, and I haven't, can I just toss them?”

“I promise, I'm as clean as you left me,” Yuto answered, grinning as Leoneil tossed the condoms off the edge of the bed. It was a pleased smile, one that Leoneil could easily share. Nobody had touched his man, nobody had experienced the pleasure he had missed so very much. He wrapped his lips back around the length, this time with no unpleasant thoughts in his mind. Yuto had been waiting for him to return, just like he had been waiting for Yuto.

Picking up the lube he coated his finger as he pleasured the other with his tongue, soon sliding a finger into tight warm flesh. Oh how Yuto moaned now! It was music to his ears. Better than his own, or the artists that he admired. Better even than the classical composers who's music had lasted long past their own lifetimes.

“Oh, Leo, like that, please,” Yuto whined and Leoneil obeyed. Teasing the spots with tongue and finger that had brought such a response. Just when his lover began to grow used to the touch, he added a second finger to the mix. Scissoring the other, stretching him ready for the slim toy. It was a beginner's dildo really, hardly thicker than his own two fingers. He had no concerns that Yuto could take it, so he stopped his actions to lube the toy up for the other.

He moved up the bed, kissing Yuto with more passion that before. He was growing horny and desperate, but he had the patience to hold back for now. He wanted their time together to be good, as special as their first visit to a tacky love hotel, not too dissimilar to this one.

Gently he slid the toy into the other, teasing him without mercy as they kissed in growing desperation for each other. He loved this man, his sweet treasure. Still he held back, waiting for the other to be on the edge of pure desperation before he finally pulled away and removed his remaining clothes.

“Can I have you Darling?” Leoneil begged, “Can I take you, claim you, make you mine once more.”

“Yes!” Yuto begged, “Please Leo, I need you. It's been too long.”

“Too long,” Leoneil agreed, coating his length in lube and slipping into a comfortable position with his legs beneath Yuto's own. He entered the other's body, leaning back on his arms as he thrust upwards into the blond. He couldn't build up speed or intensity like this, but he could slide in deeply, thoroughly pleasuring the spots he knew brought out the loudest music from the other. He would take his time, pleasuring the other to the point where it felt like their was no return. They would be like this, bound in pleasure, forever. So he wished. With a final thrust he filled the other and quickly brought Yuto to the release he craved. He had made his claim, taken back what was rightfully his, and given himself to the other in return.

“We are one, once more,” Leoneil reassured Yuto as he realised the other from his bonds, and took him in his arms. “No more foolishness, no more crazy schemes we would be better apart.”

“We were only one,” Yuto spoke softly, “We'd just allowed ourselves to smash into pieces. I agree, no more. You are mine, I would have it no other way.”

“Sweet Darling,” Leoneil said with a tender touch, “There is no other way. Only this. Only us.”

“More than this, surely our love is more than just tacky rooms,” Yuto teased making Leoneil smile. His lover's humour never failed to amuse him, making every situation just fraction more enjoyable.

“Let's go home,” Leoneil suggested, “And continue in a room with a little more taste.”

“Well that would be my house,” Yuto joked, getting a pillow thrown at him for his troubles. Laughing he tossed the pillow back, childish starting a harmless war. They were children really, and children made mistakes so that they could learn and grow. This had been one lesson, painfully learned but rectified in bliss.

 


End file.
